Beginning to Love You
by Green-Gem18
Summary: You know, they say that the hardest words to say was, 'I love you,' but for me, I don't think so. Explaining why my stomache is getting larger by the weeks, now that is hard. HPDM, M-Preg.


**Beginning to Love You**

By: Green-Gem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Warning:** Yaoi, boy&boy love.

**Pairings:** Unsure, most likely HPDM

**Note:** This is my first HP story, I wonder if I should write Harry Potter fanfics. If I get a lot of support from people, then I'll continue.

**Summary:** You know, they say that the hardest words to say was, 'I love you,' but for me, I don't think so. Explaining why my stomache is getting larger by the weeks, now that is hard. HPDM, M-Preg.

Chapter 1: Hardest Thing To Say

It started out as a mere negotiation. Nothing more than a physical relationship that basically represented as a hormonal outlet between two young people...

Or that was what they intended it to be. Neither would have guessed that at this early stage in their lives, would they be confronted with a serious problem. Harry Potter decided that, the moment he stopped outside the walls of the dormitory, which led to none other than the dubbed Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.

Harry bottled up the fear that he felt, brewing beneath his skin. What was going to be the outcome from this night? From this confession of his? Praying to all the divine creatures above, he hoped, against all hopes that a miracle would happen and that he wouldn't have to be alone, to pick up his shattered heart, while carrying a new presence with him. Hoping, that the normally cold, frigid Draco, wouldn't turn his back on him now, even though they held no attachments.

Deciding to just get this over and done with before the 'great' Harry Potter got cold feet and flee from his chance, he timidly answered the talking portrait, which held a young chap around his late twenties, with a simple, mesmorized, "Slytherin's Dominate," as its password. The minute the words left the green-eyed teen, he automatically stepped back and let the portrait swing open. Harry Potter knew that the rest of his care-free life as a youth with no big responsibities (other than Voldemort of course) was about to end and a new chapter in his life was about to start. Although, the future that might include a certain blonde-boy was yet to be determined.

He walked through the entrance to find that the lounge was completely empty. Harry sighed in relief, thinking that he wouldn't have to explain to Draco tonight, but that was before he was attacked, from behind, by a pair of strong, and rather muscular arms that wrapped itself comfortably around Harrys' thin (soon to be big) waist. Harry tensed at first, but then visibly relaxed as he felt a warm mouth nuzzle at his neck and saw a batch of platinum blonde hair that he knew only one person had...

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, as one of Draco's hands started wandering mischieviously down south to where Harry found most of his pleasure at. The only sounds that followed the sudden shout was a steady flow of moans and whimpers that came from the green-eyed god.

Draco simply continued his torture and seemed to get his other hand, which had still been wrapped around Harry's waist to keep him steady, involved too. The hand teased Harry by slowly caressing his toned stomache, under his sweater. It seemed like quite a while before Harry finally formed a coherent thought. "S-stop, Draco...Oh god..." Draco's hands and mouth was doing wonders to Harry, it seemed. "Hm?" Came the low, sexy response, which made Harry involuntarily shudder. When Draco used his bedroom voice, it meant that he was hungry for some naughty action as he found a new interest in Harrys' sensitive ear and started tormenting it, by breathing on it with his hot breath.

'Damnit,' Harry thought, 'even by just breathing on it, I get all high and excited.'

"P-please wait..a-ahh..ohh...a min..ute..." It seems that Draco wasn't really in the talking mode right now, but Harry knew that he had to tell him the news. The breaking news which could alter both their lives forever. Harry finally got his message across when he softly laid his hand ontop of Draco's, to stop his movements, but that didn't stop Draco from continuing on Harry's neck and ears. With a resigned sigh, Harry proceeded to say one of the hardest things to confess.

"I'm...p-pregnant, Draco."

Harrys' soft words rang clearly in the quiet room. Harry felt Draco instantly freeze from behind him. The mouth on his neck also halted. He closed his eyes and knew that this fleeting moment could might as well be his last and he silently tucked away these last few moments with Draco, in his mind and awaited the response of the boy he accidentally fell in love with...

To be continued...

**Author's Note: **Well it seems as if my writer's block finally got over-turned. It's not my usual work, but I wanted to try this for quite some time. Hopefully, you liked my attempt at writing a... you guessed it, HPDM fanfic! I'm not clearly all that sure of the full plot yet, but I would appreciate it if some tips or suggestions are mentioned, heck even constructive criticism. I think that my usual grammar isn't that bad, so if there are any words or sentences that doesn't make any sense then I apologize. Hopefully somebody would enjoy reading this story and if they review it, too, then that would be even more fantastic. Thanks for reading, bye!


End file.
